Rise Of The Pit (an SYOC story)
by CassieHU
Summary: Two hundred years after the war with Gaea, a new threat is rising. The pit itself, Tartarus is threatening to take the world for his own. And in connection to this, a pale, blue haired girl appears at camp, and campers start to die and disappear. No one knows why, until a monster attacks camp. Loyalties and trust will be torn, and it is up to a new group of heroes to stop it.


**Hello there! If you have come across this, then you've found the actual story of "Rise of the Pit". I would like to thank everyone for the characters thus far, but I need more villains, and more heroes who have had a connection to Koeda, my character and main villain. This can go as far as trying to be in a relationship with her. If you would like to see Koeda, she is on the form submission fic. There are also rules for submitting there, and the form itself will also be on my profile. For now, here is the prologue.**

 **Do note: I only own the plot, the characters that don't belong to anyone (who won't have major roles in the story) and Koeda. Otherwise, PJO, HOO, TOA, and future books of the series belong to Rick Riordan and Hyperion, and all other characters that'll be used in this fic belong to their respective owners.**

 **ΩΩΩ**

Time down in the pit was quite clearly different here. Koeda had no clue what time it was. Being chained to a wall with spikes in her back clearly didn't help her either. Not that she cared at the moment. She barely felt the pain anymore. Her eyes were shut, and most likely, Koeda was thinking about the fall of the Gods. Gods who quite clearly didn't care about their children the same way her father did. The only reason so many were claimed was because of an age old deal with the world-renowned demigod Perseus Jackson, a demigod that had also fallen into the pit. Not just fallen. Fallen and escaped. She would enjoy making him suffer slowly after they shattered Elysium and The Isles of the Blest (Which all of the seven and Nico had direct entry to, due to their many accomplishments).

Koeda's eyes had been shut for however long when she heard a slithering. A dracaena had come into her room. She opens her eyes, a black so pure, so beautiful, any light that contacted it appeared to be swallowed. The black of the pit.

"Does Father request anything of me?" The young girl asked in her beautiful, silky voice. A voice that could captivate anyone, and anything. A voice that could kill,

"Yessssss my dear," the dracaena responds to her, unchaining her from the wall. Instantaneously, the bleeding stopped and the wounds were healed. A blessing from her father while she was trained down here. Koeda reached over and slid on one of her T-shirts and a pair of jeans, both of which were black in color, before she follows the snake woman out to meet her father.

She admired the view, really. The River Phlegethon burned on to her right. She could hear the screams of monsters being tortured all around. And frankly, she didn't care. She shut her eyes as she walked, simply relying on hearing the dracaena ahead of her to guide her. Eventually, the snake woman ahead of her stopped, so she opened her eyes. The building she was in was dark black, and glowed almost. A colosseum of sorts. She stepped down into the center, where a dark haired man awaited her. He had the same pale skin, and dressed in all black as well. Her father, in human form. She bowed down, almost burying her face in the dark ground.

"Rise, my daughter," was all the pit told her. And so, Koeda rose before her father, who ran his hands through her short, blue hair.

"You have trained well and hard, Koeda Nozomi. It is decided that today is the day we start our takeover. Starting with you." A cheer rose throughout the colosseum, "You remember the plan, correct daughter?"

"Yes, father," She replied, and the man kissed his daughter's forehead, before digging his nails into her arm. Immediately, she passed out.

 **ΩΩΩ**

When Koeda woke up, she had awoken in a building of sorts. An infirmary, she could guess. She groaned in pain. A fake pain. She was fine. A blonde boy looked over to her, and then ran out. He came back a couple minutes later, and asked,

"Can you sit up for me?"

Koeda nods, and looks around, "Where is this… Who are you? I don't… Remember anything." She lied. She knew full well where she was, and the names of the important people in it, such as Chiron, the trainer, but he wouldn't tell him this. Not when she was a trained pathological liar, "Except my name… But… Nothing else."

"Well then, what's your name?"

"My name's Koeda Nozomi. But… Nothing else. I don't remember anything other than that."

"Alright, Koeda," he tells her, helping her out of the bed and inspecting her arms and legs, "Yeah, you were fine when you got here, but passed out. No one knows how you got here, but you were on the hill, just outside the border. If any monster attacked, it could have killed you."

"O-Oh… Um, monsters?" She asked him,

"Do you remember anything about Greek Gods and Goddesses?"

"Uh, yeah," She replies, "A little… Why?"

"They're real," He says, and Koeda only responds with an, "Oh. Okay."

Koeda eventually just left the infirmary, quickly familiarizing herself with the camp. She met Chiron, and realized it'd be a shame to kill him. Maybe she could leave him alive…

At campfire she was seemingly claimed by Hades. Koeda walked over to her brothers and sisters shyly. Many thought she was just a recluse or whatever. It didn't matter to her. The plan was already starting.

The next day, the boy from the infirmary was found dead on the beach, gutted. And no one knew who had done it.

 **Send in your characters, please. Especially more with connections to Koeda and villains, and more that I can kill without hurting anyone's feelings because a lot of people don't want me to kill their OCs. If you've already submitted a character and want to submit another, you can, but maximum of two. So if you've already submitted two, please don't submit another one. If you're seeing this story first and the form next, some notes: You can submit two characters, I didn't mention that. Please only Greek Demigods as well. If you have an idea, ask me about it, but keep it Greek. Thanks**

 **-Cassandra**


End file.
